The Eternal Life Source/Save the Falling Forest
Here is how the search for the Eternal Life Source begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. So, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends planted the Life Seeds. Wildflower Isn't this wonderful, Mumfie? Mumfie: It is wonderful, Wildflower. Fluttershy: And beautiful. When the sheep kept coming, Arbo kept sending them away. Arbo: Shoo! Shoo! Shoo, Land creature! Have you no respect for the Sacred Life Seeds? Hugo: See!? I've been saying those sheep are evi. Evil I tell you! Patrick Star: Either that, Or you're just being paranoid, Hugo. Hugo: I am not, Patrick! Those sheep are evil! Patrick Star: Sure they are, Liar. Hugo: I am not a liar! Patrick Star: Liar, Liar, Plants for hire! SpongeBob SquarePants: It's "pants on fire", Patrick. Patrick Star: Well, That's what he is, SpongeBob. Cause he is a liar. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, Both of you stop! Hugo: Sorry, Sunset. Arbo: The seeds we brought back have grown into these wonderful apple bushes. (to one sheep) Shoo! (to everyone else) But these sheep are eating the apples! Could you guys keep the sheep away long enough for the apples to grow? Then, The roots will be strong enough to speak to me. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Fluttershy. Do your stuff. Fluttershy: You got it, SpongeBob. Just as Fluttershy begins her stare at the sheep, They begin to follow her as she leads. Fluttershy: Follow me, Sheep. As the sheep followed Fluttershy, Hugo was amazed just as the apples grew. Hugo: How does she do that!? Arbo: Splendid! The Eternal Life Source is hidden inside of a giant acorn within the Tree of Life. I know where to find it because the seeds tell me things. (sensing the danger) Woah, I feel strange now. The forest is in danger, We must go quickly! Are you guys ready to go quickly now? SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you ready for this, Patrick? Patrick Star: Ready, SpongeBob. Stealth Elf: That goes double for us Skylanders. SpongeBob SquarePants: Lead the way, Arbo. Arbo: Follow me! At last, They went all the way to the Tree of Life. Back with Kaos, He was getting more ticked off. Kaos: An acorn? I knew it! Curse that deceitful tree! They're hiding my acorn! Glumshanks: You have acorns? Kaos: Nonsense, Fool! It's simple. The Eternal Life Source is actually a Giant Acorn, See!? And it's being hidden in our filthy forest! By a band of despicable bar covered betrayers who're obviously out to get me! Glumshanks: The trees? Kaos: Of course the trees, What do you think I'm talking about!? Oh how I hate them! Standing there all day, Looking so innocent, Soaking up sunlight, Plotting and scheming, Just waiting to muddling my plan! Well, Not this time, Glumshanks. Not This Time! Call out my Lumberjack Trolls! Glumshanks: For what, To cut down a few trees? Kaos: No, Not a few tress, You nerd. Cut them all down! I want my acorn! Back with our heroes, They finally reached the Falling Forest. James: Oh no, The trolls are knocking down all of the trees. Arbo: Those terrible trolls are attacking the Great Ancients with teeth machines! Oh, This is the most horrible feeling I have ever had in my brief existence so far. We must stop them from cutting anymore down, Or discovering the Eternal Life Source! Stealth Elf: Don't worry. We'll take care of those trolls. Fluttershy: I'm ready when you are, Wildflower. Wildflower: Okay then, Fluttershy. (to Stealth Elf) Lead the others, Stealth Elf. Stealth Elf: Right! Just as Stealth Elf leads, Zook fires his bazooka at the trolls. Zook: Down you go! Stealth Elf: Now, Stump Smash! Stump Smash: Oh, Yeah! ???, . Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225